Jealousy
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "Super What?" When Barbra Jean finds out that Reba not only had a one-night stand with Sadie Owen but seems to be developing a relationship with the other woman her need to be the closest person to Brock's red-headed ex turns sexual. Femslash. Reba/Barbra Jean. Rated M.


Jealousy by patricia51

(Sequel to "Super What?" When Barbra Jean finds out that Reba not only had a one-night stand with Sadie Owen but seems to be developing a relationship with the other woman her need to be the closest person to Brock's red-headed ex turns sexual. Femslash. Reba/Barbra Jean. Thanks to crazy4reba for the idea.)

"Cheyenne I just can't believe it. Not Mrs. H. Never in a million years."

"Van I'm telling you she didn't get home until dawn."

"That doesn't prove anything," he weakly insisted even as his mind drifted away.

"Stop that!"

"Ouch! Cheyenne why did you just hit me?"

"Because you were imagining Mom with Sadie that's why. I could tell by the smile on your face. That's my Mother you are thinking about. Gross!"

"I can't help it. The whole thing is kind of hot."

"What's kind of hot?" a new voice asked.

The young couple turned quickly. As usual Barbra Jean Hart had not wasted time with anything as routine as knocking before coming into her husband's ex-wife's house. Van started to open his mouth but Cheyenne followed up her punch on her husband's arm with an elbow to his mid-section. While he tried to breathe she answered.

"The contract that Van might get through his new agent."

"Oh?" Disappointed that was all the couple was talking about Barbra Jean looked around the room. "Where's Reba?"

"She's still upstairs. She got in kind of late last night."

Barbra Jean brightened. Now THAT was the kind of stuff she reveled in hearing about. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Wait a minute! I thought she went out with what's-her-name the sports agent. The one who swings from the other side of the plate if you know what I mean."

"Yes we know Barbra Jean and yes that's who she was out with." Cheyenne carefully neglected to mention exactly how late her mom had been out but Barbra Jean's curiosity was just being wetted and inevitably it was her next question.

"How late was she?"

"Ouch!"

"Oh sorry Van," Cheyenne said sweetly, having just stepped hard on her husband's foot as his mouth had opened to give an answer to the noisy neighbor's question that although probably true was none of her business.

The discussion came to an abrupt end as the featured subject came down the stairs. With a broad smile on her face Reba appeared to be fresh from the shower and wide awake.

"Good morning."

Crossing the room towards the kitchen area the red head began to make breakfast. In short order food was on the table and she was calling for Kyra and Jake.

Unwilling to let things lay Barbra Jean plunged ahead with her inquiry.

"So did you have a good time last night?" she asked with the knowing air of someone who was asking "So how much did you save on your taxes by cheating on your return?"

"Yes I did," replied Reba with a smile. Refusing to elaborate she plunged into the business of getting the two younger children ready for school. Meanwhile Van and Cheyenne were called away by an insistent Elizabeth.

Barbra Jean Booker Hart had a number of strange habits and beliefs. Perhaps the strangest one was that she and her husband's ex-wife Reba were destined to be the best of friends, the closest of confidants and practically joined at the hip during their waking hours. Any suggestion, or in Reba's case downright direct statement, that such a relationship was not only never going to happen but was an idea so absurd it wasn't even in the realm of possibility were instantly dismissed out of hand. So after everyone had left, including Reba heading off to work, she returned home to lay out her plan of attack.

Something was going on. She was certain of that. She hadn't seen Reba so full of bounce and energy in, well, ever. Could this Sadie woman have something to do with it? She needed to find out and if so she needed to draw Reba's attention back to where it belonged. To her.

More information. She needed more information. So for the next two weeks she shadowed her target. Even though nothing happened at first it all was so exciting. She felt like a secret agent or maybe a detective. She thought about wearing disguises. She did wear hats and change clothes a lot and she lost Reba several times, particularly in the afternoon. Finally she was rewarded one day when she spotted Reba joining that other woman for lunch at a little cafe nestled in an upscale shopping plaza.

She was unable to get into the restaurant but as it turned out she didn't have to do that. Her quarry was shown to one of the tables set outside on the cobblestone walkway and shaded by a large colorful awning. Barbra Jean slumped down in her car and watched carefully through Brock's binoculars. At first it seemed as though it was just two good friends sharing conversation over a meal. Of course Reba had no right to be doing that with anyone but HER. When wine was added to the mix the full-bodied blonde got even more irate. Reba never took her out for lunch and had wine. The nerve of that hussy!

Still everything seemed on the up and up until she saw Reba suddenly stiffen up and jump slightly in her chair. Barbra Jean was at a loss at first to explain the red-head's actions. Then she saw it. Under the too short table cloth Sadie had slipped one foot from her high heel and run that foot up and down Reba's legs and then, shockingly, slid her leg between Reba's and under her skirt. Barbra Jean felt flushed. And excited. Almost to her own surprise the hand not holding the binoculars crept between her own legs and before she could get control of herself she started rubbing against her heated center right through her slacks.

She managed to restrain herself. She WAS in public after all and if she slid any further down in the seat she wouldn't be able to see Reba. Besides, she kept dropping the binoculars. By the time she recovered Sadie had stopped what she was doing. Barbra Jean was gratified for a moment to see Reba shaking her finger at that tramp and scolding her when she realized the red-head was smiling broadly. And happily. Damn, she was just teasing. She must have actually LIKED it!

Further proof was given when the couple left the restaurant. Standing in the foyer the pair was hidden from almost all view. After a quick look around they kissed. Deeply. Then it was Sadie's turn to jump as Reba suddenly squeezed the other woman's rear end. Goodness gracious! After that they parted and simply went in different directions without looking back at all; got into their respective cars and left.

Barbra Jean fled home after witnessing the overt flirtation between Reba and Sadie. Furiously she stalked back and forth, watching and waiting for the red-head to come home. Who was this stranger that seemed to think she could come between her and her best friend? It was not going to happen.

After a bit she calmed down. Or rather her anger did but she found that instead of being relaxed she was getting tense. And she was getting tense because her mind was replaying what she had seen go on between the two women and what else she imagined might have happened. She found herself throwing her clothes off and bolting for the shower.

The shower was her refuge, where she went to relax herself. The bed was okay but not private enough sometime. So she turned the water on, adjusted the temperature and the spray and leaned against the tile wall and closed her eyes. The water beat perfectly on her as she cupped one breast and stroked the nipple as her other hand drifted between her legs.

She imagined the scene with Reba and that tramp. But instead of Sadie Owens the other woman became her. She was touching and being touched by her neighbor. She was kissing and being kissed by the red-head. All over. Her fingers became frantic, strumming herself so fast and hard that if it were not for the water streaming down her body she might have caught on fire. Indeed there was a fire going, deep down inside her like had never happened before. The shocks ran through her body and she bit her lip to keep from screaming aloud. Her knees sagged as her body released wildly and she ended up sitting on the floor of the shower, utterly spent.

Finally she managed to drag herself out of the shower before she drowned. She dried off, toweling her blonde hair dry. Instead of getting dressed or donning her regular well-worn terry-cloth robe, moved by a sudden impulse she pulled a sheer silk nightie from a drawer and slipped into it. She tied the sash and moved to examine herself in the mirror. She liked what she saw. The silk barely reached the top of her thighs and when she turned it gave hints of her full rounded bottom. Her ample cleavage strained at the filmy material, waiting for only a tug on the sash to spring free. The silk felt wonderful against her skin and her nipples began to rouse themselves again.

Her admiration was interrupted by the closing of a car door. She peeked out of the window in time to see Reba heading into the house, a smile on her lips. Barbra Jean's feelings surged up again. SHE should be the one putting that smile, that secret smile, on Reba not Sadie Owens. Shortly after the door closed, straining he ears, the blonde heard the shower in the master bedroom suite come on. Reba's voice, lifted in song, drifted through the open bathroom window which faced Brock and Barbra Jean's house.

That did it. A mental picture of Reba nude in the shower popped in her mind and Barbra Jean headed out her back door to the other house without wasting any more time. Something in the back of her mind reminded her that this was the perfect time. Brock had taken Jake and Kyra on a day trip while Cheyenne and Van and Elizabeth were on a cautious fence-mending visit to his parents. She all but ran up the stairs to Reba's bedroom.

Once there she didn't have time to reconsider her actions. The water stopped and moments later Reba came into the bedroom. Barbra Jean's heart raced as the slender red head was wearing nothing except a towel she had wrapped around herself that hid no more than her own nightie did. Reba was still humming loudly. Then she stopped as though she had run into a brick wall.

"Barbra Jean! What in heaven's name are you doing here?"

Now that she was here Barbra Jean hardly knew what to say. Plus she kept being diverted by the sight of Reba's towel that kept flipping aside, showing the other woman's hip and giving a hint of red curls that barely remained hidden. She regained control momentarily.

"I need to talk to you."

"And it can't wait?" Reba's hands kept fluttering as she tried to smooth down the towel as well as insure it remained firmly tucked together. All she managed to do was show more skin and the covering nearly slipped completely, falling far enough once to display most of one breast as well as the brown tip.

"No, it can't," Barbra Jean managed through a vey dry mouth. "I know about you and Sadie Owens." Reba's eyes opened wide in surprise but Barbra Jean kept going. "I know what's going on between the two of you and it has to stop!"

"Okay that's IT! Barbra Jean I don't know if you have finally lost your mind or what but whatever, if anything, is taking place between me and Sadie Owen or for that matter with anyone else in the entire world but it's none of your business."

"Yes it is! Because you and I have a destiny together!"

"A destiny?" Reba said incredulously. "Barbra Jean have you been drinking?"

"Of course not! Reba we are meant to share everything. Not that skinny agent! You know I love you and you were meant to love me." Barbra Jean advanced on Reba who stood her ground.

"Are we going through that again? Barbra Jean we are NOT the best and closest of friends. We are not meant to have something special together. You drive me crazy and you know... muffffffftttttt!"

The blonde woman had ignored Reba's words. She had closed the final distance to the petite red-head and proceeded to stop Reba's flow of words with a kiss. That kiss that immediately turned open mouth as surprisingly Reba's lips parted immediately, allowing Barbra Jean's tongue to try to reach her tonsils. The blonde wrapped the smaller woman up in her arms and pulled her in tight, hands running up and down Reba's back and then disappearing under the towel to grab the still firm ass.

The towel. The towel was going to have to go. The splayed fingers of her left hand continued to squeeze and explore Reba's rear end. Pulling back just the tiniest bit she grabbed the offending garment where it was tucked together and yanked. It came loose and she tossed it away. Automatically her hand returned to where it had just been and she cupped a warm silky breast with a hard tip.

She broke the kiss. Not because she was tired of it but because she wanted to kiss Reba all over. Everywhere. Her lips dropped to the side of the other woman's neck and rained wild kisses there and up and down the bare shoulder and then back again, nuzzling the white throat and nipping.

For the first time her mind cleared long enough to register Reba's reactions. She was afraid the other woman would tell her to stop. And no matter how badly she wanted her neighbor she would have to do just that. Then she realized that the red-head's hands were at the sash of her robe undoing it and pulling her robe open. Far from saying "Stop, stop" Reba was simply gasping Barbra Jean's name over and over.

Barbra Jean all but flung Reba on the bed. She took a second to tear off her robe and then fell on the other woman, frantic to feel her body against her own again. Now there was nothing separating them. Bare bodies came together. Reba's wiry strength held its own against Barbra Jean's larger body and overwhelming desire. Hands grappled, lips explored and it was the redhead who first touched the blonde in what Barbra Jean had always referred to as her "Gates of Paradise"; who locked her mouth on one of Barbra Jean's full heavy breasts. A strong slender calf and foot hooked around the larger woman's legs and rolled her over.

The blonde woman was completely taken in. In a flash she had gone from being the aggressor to the recipient of unbelievably amazing attention and she loved it. Until very recently she had never even dreamed about other women, well, not really and never about Reba in exactly this fashion. But she never could have dreamed anything like what was happening. Two fingers curled into her sliding along her inner walls, literally soaked with her arousal. A questing thumb touched her clit and started doing magical things to her that brought her to the edge as though she was careening towards a waterfall. Reba straddled her thigh and Barbra Jean felt her skin drenched with the redhead's own nectar. Then Reba released the breast she was holding in her mouth. Just as it escaped teeth caught her rigid nipple. And when Reba gently but firmly bit down Barbra Jean lost her mind.

She cried, she moaned, she arched and screamed. Her vision grayed as though she was going to pass out from the waves of pleasure surging over her. Never had she felt this way. She collapsed bonelessly on the bed and closed her eyes.

She opened them again when Reba slipped up hr body and kissed her.

"Oh my God Reba," she managed. "That was amazing."

Reba kissed her again and drew back slightly with a wicked look in her eyes. "Was? It's not even close to being over." With that the redhead slid off Barbra Jean for a moment. Turning her body she straddled the blonde woman's head, facing the foot of the bed as she did.

"Your turn now," Reba instructed the woman under her and lowered herself onto Barbra Jean's face. "Do it right and I'll do you too."

Even in her most recent fantasies Barbra Jean had never dreamed of this. Brock wasn t much for oral sex, well, not giving it anyway. But she tried and almost immediately Reba leaned forward and buried her face between Barbra Jean's legs. The blonde copied everything the redhead did. When Reba drug her tongue and up down Barbra Jean did the same. When the other woman sucked her puffy lips, when she dipped her tongue into her, when she rolled her clit with little sharp jabs of the tongue Barbra Jean copied every movement. Then she did it all again. Faster this time and stuck her tongue deeper inside the red-head and then lapped at the other woman's honey. Somehow she found the right rhythm and felt the other woman beginning to shake. She grabbed Reba's bottom in her hands and yanked her down on her face. Then Reba was flooding her face and mouth and Barbra Jean was doing the same to the other woman and this time when they collapsed it was for good.

Of course "for good" only lasted long enough to get their breath back and the realization that the day trip would be ending soon. Barbra Jean scrambled to her feet, yanked on her robe and scampered back to her house, a huge smile on her face. THAT would show that Sadie Owens who Reba's best friend and lover was.

The door had barely closed when Reba managed to find her pocketbook and dig out her phone before falling back on the bed. A speed dial number call was answered immediately.

"Hey there. You were right." She listened and grinned. "It was pretty sharp of you to notice that someone had been following me lately and it didn't take much for me to figure out who it was. Yes, she was over here and after me not ten minutes after I got home. That show we put on for her at the restaurant must have really revved her engine. It was wicked of us I suppose but so much fun."

"How was she? Not bad. Not as good as you of course. But then I've learned so much from you those afternoons when I managed to lose her and we got together" The grin became wicked. "Yes I think she'll want a repeat and it won't take much to have you join us. Bring that strapon. I can already see her on her hands and knees and you taking her. Maybe spanking her too. But rest assured Sadie that I want YOU first and always. Love you too."

The red-head shut the phone. Golly she needed a nap. Instead she struggled to her feet. Supper had to be fixed. Woman's work is never done. All kinds of it.

(The End)


End file.
